Sobre Nosotros (Lemon)
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: Robin está enfadado. No solo con el mismo por tener esas ideas tontas, sino que también con Starfire, por ser con la que él sueña. Ambos tienen una pequeña charla que terminará en algo mas... Robin


** Sobre Nosotros**

Robin estaba frustrado, desanimado. Hacia semanas se la pasaba trabajando en esa habitación cerrada y oscura. No hacía mas que apoyar su cuerpo en la gran mesa ubicada en el centro del cuarto, y leer y re leer los periódicos que había pegado en las paredes.

Había discutido con alguien. Eso pasaba. La razón por la que no salía de allí era esa. StarFire.

Hacía dos semanas que no se hablaban, ni se dirigían la mirada. El problema no era nada en concreto. Era simple. La amaba. Ese era el problema. Desde hace dos semanas, el aceptó sus sentimientos por la pelirroja. Siempre quería estar con ella, protegerla, que sea solo de él. Y ella también lo amaba, quería estar con él. Pero, el en parte no. No quería lastimarla, no quería dejarla abandonada cada vez que habían problemas en la ciudad. No quería pensar en amar a alguien, no siendo Robin. Él se negaba a amar. Hasta había llegado a tener sueños… en que ambos hacían el amor. Eso fue lo que desbordó la copa de "héroe". A partir de ese sueño se prohibió a si mismo hablar con ella fuera del trabajo.

Alguien toca la puerta. "De seguro es Cyborg para avisar que la comida esta lista" pensó Robin.

-Pase-dijo Robin fríamente aun fijando su mirada en un diario sobre la mesa.

Se escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero solo eso. Robin pensó que seguro era una broma del Chico Bestia. Se giró muy fastidiado y al fijar su mirada en la puerta casi sale corriendo. Se había prometido no mirarla. No hasta que supere esas "mariposas" en su estomago. Sus piernas querían huir del lugar, pero no reaccionaron. Simplemente le dio la espalda y fijó nuevamente la vista en el diario.

-Robin…

-Estoy muy ocupado Starfire, te pediría por favor que me dejes solo-Robin solo siguió dándole la espalda, sabía que si la miraba se perdería en sus ojos y malgastaría su tiempo en cosas de niños.

-Es…¿algo que yo hice?-Starfire se adelantó unos pasos cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella dejándolos encerrados, casi en penumbras.

-…¿Que?- No lo pudo evitar, tuvo que mirarla, pero agradeció a los cielos de que casi no se podía ver nada.

-¿Tu mal humor es debido a algo que yo hice?-Insistió con su pregunta la pelirroja acercándose otro par de pasos mas.

-No… nose de que hablas.

Starfire apenada miró en frente a ella, sobre la mesa, una lámpara. Se acercó a ella poniéndose al lado de Robin y la encendió. Luego vio como Robin se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia una pared para ver los periódicos. Siempre sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Robin, ¿Porqué me evitas?.

-No te evito, solo trato de trabajar, y con tigo aquí se me hace muy complicado,

"Listo", Pensó Robin "Con eso saldrá llorando y no querrá hablarme más".

Robin no escuchó ningún llanto, ni un gemido de dolor. Dio media vuelta y Star estaba detrás de el mirándolo sentada sobre la mesa en la que él trabajaba.

-Star, estas sentada sobre los periódicos que necesito- dijo algo molesto Robin acercándose un poco a ella.

Starfire se cruzó de piernas como diciendo "yo de aquí no me muevo" y Robin se puso frente a ella fastidiado.

-Starfire, te ordeno que salgas de mi mesa, ahora.

Starfire se acercó a Robin aún sentada y posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que Robin abriera sus ojos sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿Q-que haces?- dijo Robin nervioso sin moverse de su lugar. La verdad que le gustaba como ella acariciaba con tal delicadeza su abdomen.

Starfire comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Robin.

-He oído que esta es una actividad divertida que des estresa en la tierra- dijo Starfire mirándolo a los ojos- quiero ponerla en práctica.

Robin tragó saliva y observó como Star bajaba sus pantalones hasta los tobillos. Luego lo miró y le sonrió. Robin se ruborizó aún mas. Tenia ganas de tumbarla contra la mesa y penetrarla sin parar. Su erección era más que notable y esto hacía sonrojar a Star. Robin se inclinó sobre Star apoyándose sobre la mesa y se quitó la remera y capa para luego besarla apasionadamente. Starfire gimió de placer cuando Robin pasó sus dedos por la debilidad de Star. Le quitó la ropa a la chica sin incluir sus botas y la ropa interior.

Ambos estaban casi desnudos. Starfire se puso boca a bajo y Robin besó toda su espalda y piernas, luego se quitó el calzón dejando su erección al descubierto.

-Robin-dijo Star dándose la vuelta.

Robin se inclinó más hacia ella pegando sus cuerpos y la beso con el amor que nuca antes había demostrado antes en toda su vida. Robin le quitó el sostén y no se resistió a lamer ese par de atributos tan sabrosos y excitantes. Luego de que su lengua explorara las zonas prohibidas de Starfire, se alejó un poco de ella para observarla mejor. Era perfecta. Una diosa.

No resistió mas. Tuvo que hacerlo. Penetró lentamente sin provocarle el mínimo dolor a Star. Penetró y penetró lentamente hasta que notó que Star le pedía más. En ese momento se sintió desesperado. Como si hubiese años en que quería hacer esto, y por fin lo obtuvo. Penetró tan fuerte y con tanta velocidad que Star gimió del placer y arañaba la espalda del chico dejando marcadas sus uñas. Las hojas de periódicos que estaban de bajo de ellos se arrugaron todas y se rompieron por tanto movimiento. Robin seguía y seguía. Sentía que era el paraíso. Ese placer tan intenso de querer más.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que llegaron al climax. Robin penetró en ella un poco mas lentamente y alejó su "amigo" de la zona de Star.

Estaba satisfecho. Había echo el amor alocadamente con la mujer mas hermosa de la galaxia.

Starfire se acomodó un poco sobre la mesa y Robin se recostó a su lado abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Star- dijo Robin besando su cabello- lamento todo esto.

-Esta bien-dijo Star también besándolo- creo que el ejercicio terrestre te fue de mucha ayuda.

Robin sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y besándose con amor y pasión.

-Oye Robin, la cena ya esta… servida –Cyborg se quedo casi traumado al ver la escena de ambos jóvenes totalmente desnudos sobre la mesa-lo…los espero…esperamos… en …chau-Cyborg se retiró lo mas rápido posible y Star y Robin quedaron bastante avergonzados.

-La próxima que sea en tu cuarto- le dijo Robin a Star abrazándola más fuerte- pero con una condición.

-Cual?

-Que la próxima me des un bebé-dijo Robin con su hermosa sonrisa y ambos se besaron toda la noche.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gusto y si quieren, dejen sus reviews dando sus opiniones buenas o malas :)


End file.
